weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramirez
Name Juan Ramirez is a member of the exploration team in the film Alien v Predator. He is hired by Weyland as an explorer at the Pyramid beneath Bouvetøya. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien v Predator (film) Features He is one of the few mercenaries which carry a HK G36 equipped with a green laser marker. Interactions In 2004, a satellite detects a mysterious heat bloom beneath Bouvetøya, an island about one thousand miles north of Antarctica. Shortly afterwards Charles Bishop Weyland assembles a team of scientists to investigate the heat source before any other international companies get there. The team assembled includes archaeologists, linguistic experts, drillers, mercenaries, and a guide named Alexa Woods. As a Predator's Ship arrives in orbit around Earth, it uses it's plasma beam cutter, cutting a tunnel and reaching the chamber of the underground Pyramid. As the group arrives at the abandoned whaling station, they find the tunnel that only days earlier didn't exist and descend beneath the ice. They discover a mysterious Pyramid and begin to explore it triggering the Queen from her stasis as they enter, further in they find evidence of a civilization predating written history and a sacrificial chamber filled with human skeletons with ruptured rib cages. As they continue they find a collection of Predator's Plasma Castors which they take and by doing so they start the Pyramid's walls shifting and reconfiguring splitting the group. Above ground three Predators land and kill the humans on the surface, making their way to the Pyramid and arriving just as the Pyramid's walls are shifting. The Alien Queen has started producing eggs, from which facehuggers emerge in the sacrificial chamber. Chestbursters emerge from the group and quickly grow into adult Aliens. Through translation of the pyramid's hieroglyphs the explorers learn that the Predators have been visiting Earth for thousands of years. It was they who taught early human civilizations how to build pyramids, and were worshipped as gods. Every 100 years they would visit Earth to take part in a rite of passage in which several humans would sacrifice themselves as hosts for the Aliens, creating the "ultimate prey" for the Predators to hunt. If overwhelmed, the Predators would activate their self-destruct weapons to eliminate the Aliens and themselves. The explorers deduce that this is why the current Predators are at the pyramid, and that the heat bloom was to attract humans for the purpose of making new Aliens to hunt. The remaining humans decide that the Predators must be allowed to succeed in their hunt so that the Aliens do not reach the surface. As the battle continues most of the group are killed, leaving only Alexa and a Predator called Scar to fight against the Aliens. The two form an alliance and use the Predator’s self-destruct device to destroy the Pyramid and the remaining Aliens escaping on a sledge with seconds to spare. They reach the surface, where they battle the escaped Alien Queen, defeating it the Queen is dragged to the ocean floor, however Scar dies from his wounds leaving Alexa by herself. Moments later a Predator's Ship uncloaks and several Predators appear. They collect their fallen comrade and present Alexa with one of their spear weapons in recognition of her skill as a warrior. As they retreat into space, a chestburster erupts from the dead Predator. It appears to be an Alien/Predator hybrid with the characteristic mandibles of both creatures. Continuity Ramirez's character is played by Andy Lucas. Ramirez dies in a corridor as the Predators start attacking in the underground Pyramid. Timeline The film Alien v Predator is set in the early 21st Century on Earth. See also References Citations Alien v Predator (film) Footnotes Category:Mercenaries Category:Info Category:Alien vs. Predator